Enter the World of Inuyasha
by Short-Anime-Lover
Summary: Steph and Alecia are just having their usual Anime-Marathon. This time, they chose to watch Inuyasha. They fall asleep after a while, and when they wake up, they are in the world of Inuyasha! What adventures await our two young friends, and will they ever find a way back home? (SesshoumaruXOC; KougaXOC) Co-op story with TheGreatOnesApprentice. We will both be posting chapters here
1. As they slept

Hey everyone! So, this is a collaborate story with my friend, TheGreatOnesApprentice. This came up from a dream that I had about me and her and the world of Inuyasha. The stories that I will post with be mainly from my character's POV. (Yes, for once, I have a story dealing with an OC, gasp!) Not really sure what the timeline will be, but, we shall see! Anyways, have fun reading! XD

* * *

The ending theme song of Inuyasha slowly faded out as two girls sat together eating a few snacks. The smaller of the two, did her best to hide her yawn.

"Tired yet, Steph?" The taller asked, laughing slightly. Steph shook her head in denial. It wasn't like they had been having _another_ Inuyasha marathon for the past 15 hours.

"No, it's only 3 in the morning. What are you talking about?" Steph asked, turning her light brown eyes to her friend. "Why, are _you_, Alecia?" She said with a laugh. The two often teased each other about who could last the longest. Sometimes, Alecia would win, other times, Steph would win.

Alecia shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm still good for another episode if you are." She challenged, dark eyes full of taunting. Steph smirked back and moved the mouse on her friend's laptop to hit "next episode". She wasn't going to lose this time!

With a smile, the girls watched the opening credits. Slowly, Steph's eyes started to shut. She knew enough Japanese to still get the jest of what was being said. She would open her eyes in a few minutes. Alecia looked over at her friend when she didn't hear her normal "fangirl squealing". Steph was asleep, Alecia had won! With a smug smile, she leaned her head back as she also closed her eyes.

Slowly, the world started to fade as the girls fell into a deep sleep. Dreams of their favorite characters floating through their heads. Neither of the girls knew what new and fun adventures they'd have the rest of summer now that their first year of college was done. They did know, that they would plan as many days and nights like this, just planning on taking it easy.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think so far? Yeah, kinda boring so far. And short... Sorry... I did make it longer than it was before! I had typed the base parts of this little chapter while me and my friend were actually HAVING an Inuyasha marathon. We only watched the first 19 episodes... . We hope to see you guys in our later chapters! We do actually have the plot for this story done, we just need to type it. Hopefully, we will update frequently. Depends on how often we can get away from our little marathons ^^

Ja ne!


	2. Strange World - Steph

Here's the next (kinda longer) chapter for you guys! Don't forget, if you want to read Alecia's side, please go to my friend's page: TheGreatOnesApprentice. She should have her stuff up soon. Now! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: Me and my friend do not own Inuyasha. We just like to fangirl about it ^^

* * *

The soft sound of birds chirping, and the running of a small stream could be heard as Steph slowly came back from the dark world of sleep. Stretching her arms above her head, she rubbed some sleep from her eyes as they began to crack open against the bright light. She vaguely remembered that she had fallen asleep shortly after the episode started.

'Dang, I lost to Alecia this time.' She thought groggily as her eyes opened halfway, her mind still a little foggy from sleep.

Looking around, she noticed something strange. It looked like she was in a forest. Looking down, she saw that she was up in a tree! VEEERY high up in a tree. Her instinct to stay alive shot through her body as her nails quickly clawed into the branch she was sitting on.

"EEP!" She cried as her body tensed and froze upon seeing where she was. How in the world was this happening! Was it maybe Alecia's brother and her own brothers pulling this prank on them? No, their brothers still lived at home, several hundred miles away. They wouldn't come all this way just to prank them. Nor would they be this mean as to put her so high up where she could easily get seriously injured. She couldn't explain it. Maybe she was still dreaming? Yeah, that had to be it… No, she could feel the rough bark biting into back. This was REAL!

Slowly looking around this time, she noticed that she was still in her same clothes she had worn last night. Tough jeans, and a tank top. Well, at least when she would gather the courage to get down... eventually… at least her legs wouldn't be torn up.

Slowly, she calmed herself down. She couldn't do anything while up in a tree. Carefully, she tried to let go of the branch she had dug her nails into. They wouldn't move! She started to freak out a little more. Why wouldn't they move! Looking down, she gently pulled her hands out, only to realize why they were stuck at first. She had claws! Well, at least really long and sharp nails. Her eyes widened at the new discovery. Bringing her hands up to her face, she inspected her nails a little more. Yep, those were definitely her nails. They became shorter when she called down. Quizitively, she tensed up her hands, and low and behold, her claws grew a little longer. It was almost like retractable claws!

This entertained Steph a little, while also worrying her. This was NOT normal! Was she maybe still in a life-like dream? She hoped so. She carefully slid her legs off, so she was straddling the branch she was on. The forward movement caused something to brush against her thigh. Looking down, she saw a slick, black… Tail? Grabbing it carefully, she lightly tugged on it. She instantly felt a tug at her tailbone. No way! It couldn't be! Her eyes trailed down the tail until it disappeared down the back of her pants. Another, stronger tug confirmed it. That tail was hers!

Another undignified squeak came out of Steph's mouth. She had claws and a tail! 'What in the world's going on!' She thought as she had a slight panic attack. 'Calm down, calm down. It's just a dream, none of this is real! It's just a dream, calm down.'

Slowly, her nerves calmed down as she let go of the-her! tail. She looked down at the distant ground. She still had to get down. She figured she would finish freaking out when she was SAFELY on the ground.

She saw a branch slightly off to the side that didn't look too hard to jump down to. Carefully moving her body into position, she slowly lowered herself onto the other branch. Her hands slipped from her first branch before she could actually stabilize herself. She started to fall! Instinctively, her body somehow grabbed another branch and easily swung itself onto it.

The girl's heart had pounded when she was falling, but now… Steph thought about what just happened. That quick reflex was not something she could do. What had happened! She reached a hand up to run it through her hair, only to touch something soft and twitching.

Freezing up again, she carefully ran her hand through again. She felt the soft… fur? again. Reaching up her other hand, she felt two soft ears. Her eyes widened again. Quickly, the girl reached into her front pocket. She often kept a sharp and reflective knife with her, wherever she went. Bringing out the knife, she opened it and directed it to show her the top of her head.

"CAT EARS!" She exclaimed. Sure enough, there were two soft, black cat ears atop her head. Quickly looking at her tail, she noticed it was a cat tail. She was some sort of… Cat human thing. Looking back at the knife, she had unconsciously lowered it. Now in the reflection, she saw her eyes as they widened. Instead of the light brown she was used to always seeing, they were a soft golden-green color. Her pupils were now more slitted than before…. 'They actually look.. kinda cool. And the same color as my hair.' The young girl thought.

She lowered the knife a little more, and saw markings on her face. Three long pointed markings were on each side of her cheek. They were a deep red color. They looked almost like whisker marks.

Steph slowly shook her head as she carefully put the knife away. 'Get down, then try to figure out stuff.' She thought. An idea struck her. If she looked like a cat, maybe she had reflexes like one? That's what probably got her to grab onto this branch, so…

She looked down at another branch which was farther down. Taking a deep breath, she jumped for it. She landed safely and with perfect balance. Cool! She looked at the branches she still had to get down, now without much fear. Giggling to herself, she easily made her way down to the ground. That was fun! So fun, she forgot she needed to be freaking out now.

Her ears twitched at the sound of the stream. She was instantly thirsty. She made her way towards the sound, and found that she could now actually SMELL the water. Yep, she was definitely a different kind of creature now. That didn't stop her though. She soon found a small stream with clear water going through it. Kneeling by it, she drank her fill. Looking at her reflection, she saw the same thing her knife had shown her. She had two black cat ears, goldish-green eyes, and red "whisker" markings. She had two more long and red pointed markings, one on each shoulder. All-in-all, she looked pretty cool! She wondered what Alecia would think of how she looked.

"Alecia!" Steph gasped. She hadn't seen her friend yet. Where could she be? With amazing speed, something Steph would freak out about later, she ran back to the tree she was in. Looking around, she couldn't see her friend. She jumped back up into the tree and went up to the top. Still, there was no sign of her friend. Jumping back down, Steph was worried. Where was Alecia?

She went back to the stream. Maybe if she followed it down, she would find a town or something, or a path. She just had to find her friend.

* * *

Well, there you go! The next chapter will be up either on Monday night, or Tuesday. Depends on what me and my friend decide on how we want to do this. Well, I'm now off. My stomach is telling me that I need to eat. I forgot about breakfast because I was so focused on writing this for you all, that it's now almost lunch time. So I think I'm going to go eat now.

Ja ne!


	3. Cat Demon - Steph

Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long! I had a ton of homework to try to finish, then my sister was getting married... So much stuff for just a small wedding! And then I got sick... Sigh... But here's the next chapter!  
~*~

* * *

Steph wandered through the forest, following the stream until she heard the sound of some men. They sounded older and more gruff. Steph's curiosity got the better of her as she started to head their direction. The phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' came into her head, but she dismissed it with the thought that she wasn't fully a cat, so she'd be fine. Though, she did tread carefully to her new destination.

Slowly, she crept up to some bushes that separated her from the men. Peeking through, she saw six burly men. They all looked normal, too. No cat anatomy, or any other kind of animal parts. They looked totally human. This made Steph wonder why she looked like a cat, but didn't dwell on it too much. She looked at the simple clothes they were wearing. It looked much like the type of clothes people used to wear a loooong time ago. Like olden times.

'It looks kinda like the clothes everyone wore in Inuyasha.' She thought, remembering all the episodes her and Alecia had watched recently when a thought struck her. Maybe she was actually IN the anime! Other than the fact that it couldn't be possible, it made sense. How else could she be a cat? Shaking her head, she started to listen in on what the men were talking about.

"I heard the traders found some new people to sell." One of the bigger men said as he was loading supplies onto one of the many horses they had.

"Heh, I heard they found an interesting girl. Said she was dressed funny." Another said as he added more weighted supplies onto the horses. "Think we could check it out, boss?"

'Dressed funny? Could that be Alecia?!' Steph thought, hoping they would say where those traders were.

The biggest of the men looked at the others with a smirk on his face as he got on his horse. "It would be nice to have a woman along for our sleepless nights." He said with a dark chuckle.

Steph's blood went cold and boiled at the same time as the implications of what he said made the other men in his group laugh as well. These men were horrible! Who would do that to someone? Steph saw red as she stepped out of the bushes she was hiding behind. The men noticed Steph as the horses started to become antsy.

"A demon! A cat demon! It's a nekomata!" Came the cries of the men. The words came out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. "I'm am NOT a nekomata! Do I look like an actual cat?" She growled.

The men backed away a little. The boss, however, held his ground. "Well, well, what can we do for you, Demon?"

"The traders. What village are they in?" Steph said, turning her sharp gaze onto the boss. An almost dark aura came off of the girl as her mind kept thinking of other possible men thinking the same ideas as these about her friend.

"I can tell you, but… What is in it for me?" The boss asked. His beady black eyes took in the sight of the female demon almost hungrily.

Steph's eyes narrowed at this. "You're life." He claws started to grow a little more, as her eyes changed to more of a reddish color.

"Ha! Sorry, but my men and I would not so easily die. Nor would we allow ourselves to be killed by the likes of you." He laughed darkly, drawing a sword. The other men also drew weapons menacingly.

This really pissed Steph off more than she already was. She saw red as she rushed forward towards the first of the men and easily sliced through his body with her claws. Turning to the others, she hissed. "Shall we try this again? Where. Is. The. Village!"

* * *

The lifeless bodies of the boss and four of the other men lay scattered around in pools of blood. The last was weakly struggling against the cat demon as one of her clawed hands squeezed his throat; the other hand held threatening over his chest where his heart would be.

"Last chance. Where is the village?" Steph hissed almost deathly quiet. Her face was splattered with blood as she slowly leaned her face towards the man.

"I-It's just over that hill. A-about 2 miles west." The man stuttered. He had shared the same thoughts as the other men, that this demon could not be very strong. She looked small and weak. Obviously, they had been severely wrong. He thought that maybe, if he gave her the information she wanted, he may be spared.

Steph gave a feral grin of thanks before she sliced the mans head off with her claws. She let go of the man's body as she let out what sounded like something between a growl and a sigh. Her eyes went back to their normal color as she closed them and her claws retracted to a more normal length.

The young woman had finally calmed down after a few minutes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw what she had done. Letting out a gasp, she never thought she would ever have done something like this. Yes, she often joked around with her friends and said 'I'll kill you!' But she never would've done it. It scared the girl as she slowly stood up, feeling the men's blood slide down her body. Shivering at the feeling, she looked around to see if anyone had seen what happened. She was alone. The only other occupants there were the horses.

The horses looked at the girl as if they were saying "Thank you. We hated those men." It made Steph wonder how she knew what the animals were saying. "Um, y-you're welcome?" She said quizzically. The animals seemed to respond to her, again. She looked at the poor beasts with all of their burden.

"Do you want me to take that off of you?" She felt silly talking to the horses as if they could talk back to her. What surprised her was the main horse shook his head. Instead, he walked up to Steph and stood in front of her. He stood in the exact position one would need to get on him. Steph took a step back. This horse actually wanted her to get on him?

Steph decided to play along. She carefully grasped onto his saddle, but stopped. She was still covered in blood. The horse seemed to notice this as well and nodded his head in the direction of where Steph knew the stream was. She nodded to the horse and went to rid as much blood from her as she could. There were still a few stains on her pants, but they were dark enough that it didn't seem too bad. Her red tank top just looked like there was a splatter pattern on it.

When she came back, the horses were still there, waiting for her. She went up to the head horse and carefully got up. Feeling silly again, she asked, "D-do you think you can take me to the village...?" The horse nodded it's head.

'Ok, this is really weird.' Steph thought as she held on to the reins. She looked down at the saddle and saw a name embroidered on it.

"Hatsu?" The horse turned to look at her then nodded his head. She guessed that that must've been his name. She decided to just go with the flow and pretend that she was in a movie or something, while deep in her mind, she was freaking out a little. How in the world did anime characters do this?!

Steph and the horses traveled to the village, meeting many people along the way. They looked at her strange, but she didn't care too much. She just wanted to find Alecia.

Once they arrived, the horse lead the 'team' to where you could buy and sell things. "Do you want me to sell all this stuff?" The girl asked the horse, who nodded. 'Well, I'll at least have money now.' She thought as she pulled up next to a stall.

She knew how to sell and barter because of a lot of time spent with her grandma and uncle. They were notorious for getting what they wanted, whether it be selling items for their highest value, or buy something at it's lowest. She wasn't as good as they were, but figured she could always put on the 'stoic and deadly demon' act if needed. That might help…. Maybe?

"You there, merchant. I wish to sell these items." She said gesturing to the load the horses were carrying. The man was a little on the heavy side as she carefully looked over the demon. He took a look at the items she wanted to sell. There was a greedy look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but this won't get you much money, M'Lady. A lot of these items are cheap knockoffs." He said with fake sincerity. Steph narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Knockoffs, huh? Well, I wouldn't want to burden you with these items. I believe there was a deep river not far from here, perhaps I should throw them in, or just use them to keep a fire going." Steph said with a shrug. She gently pulled on the reins as if to leave before the merchant quickly stopped her.

"N-no wait! Please, M'Lady, let me have another look at them!" He stuttered as he went to 'check' them again. Oh, Steph was having fun with this. If she ever got back to her time and place, she would have to thank her grandma and uncle.

The merchant came back, still with a greedy look in his eye. "These are actually quite exquisite pieces. I will give you 100 pieces of gold for them all!"

To Steph, that sounded like a lot of money, but by the way the merchant looked at the items, and Hatsu shaking his head, she knew that that was not the correct price.

"Are you trying to cheat me, human?" Steph scoffed. Her claws slowly started to grow longer as her tail curled and swished angrily. She dismounted from the horse, but made sure it's head was still in her line of vision. The man took a step back, fear in his eyes. "Care to tell me what your price was again?" Steph said, smirk growing with each shiver the man gave. She was going to have fun.

* * *

All was sold for a very high price. The only things the demon had left were two horses, Hatsu and another she named Ran. She seemed to like the name since she nodded when Steph suggested it. She also had "acquired" some new clothes that she changed into. She now wore a tight black half shirt and some tight black shorts. She had black tie gauntlets lacing up her legs and arms. She also had short heeled boots. It made her wonder why in the world the time had these kind of clothes yet hardly anyone wore them.

Hatsu lead Steph and Ran to where the Traders Stalls were. The guards let her in fearfully. The traders were just taking off the last of one of the batches of unsold slaves and bringing on a new group. Steph scanned all the people that had just left, none of them were Alecia. She eagerly watched the new people that came on, hoping that Alecia was still here. The final person walked onto the stage. It was Alecia!

* * *

~So here ya have it! Sorry it wasn't too long this time.

Oh! And my friend almost has her chapter done! It should be posted soon... Or she may have me post it... We'll see!


	4. Slave Traders - Alecia

So everyone, here is the chapter for my friend! We hope you enjoy it! We'll just both post on this story, it'll be a little easier... For now...? Maybe...?

Alecia: It's short, but yeah!

* * *

Alecia snapped awake, sitting up quickly. "What was that noise?" she thought. "I thought I heard something!"

It finally dawned on Alecia that she wasn't sitting at her desk anymore. She was one the ground… leaning against a tree… in what looked like the woods… and she had no idea where she was.

'What happened?' she thought desperately. 'I was with Steph in my room!' she paused in her thoughts, trying to remember what happened. 'We were watching Inuyasha…' she recalled, 'Steph fell asleep, so I did too… but then I woke up here!' Alecia was fighting back panic, but she knew that she had to find Steph!

'If I'm here, Steph must be here too!' she thought determinedly, getting up from her spot on the ground. She knew that Steph could usually take care of herself, but if she was close by, they needed to find each other.

"Steph!" she called. "Stephanie! Can you here me?"

Just then, Alecia heard a twig snap from not to far away, making her whirl around quickly. 'Oh great,' she thought, slightly annoyed. 'Just what I need, some animal or crazy killer trying to murder me.'

Alecia then slipped behind a large tree and started to climb. Crouching down in the leaves so that she wouldn't be seen, Alecia silently waited.

For a minute, Alecia thought that she'd been over reacting and was about to get out of the tree, when some men came sneaking through the forest floor, obviously trying to be stealthy.

'Who are they?' Alecia thought, suddenly much more worried about her safety, as well as Steph's wherever she was. The men had spears, swords, bows, nets and ropes, not to mention that they were dressed like something out of Inuyasha! 'Why would they carry around those things? People haven't used those in ages! And their clothes, what is going on here?' she thought, each question confusing her more.

When the men had gone, Alecia climbed out of the tree as silently as she could. She then began making her way back to where she'd come from, wanting to avoid the men.

'Okay,' she thought, looking around carefully. 'I _really_ need to find Steph, and then we both need to get out of here!'

But, just as Alecia finished this thought, someone let out a shout and grabbed her from behind, locking their arms around her tightly.

Instinct took over at that point. Alecia planted her feet and bent forward, throwing the person over her head. It was a man, probably from one of the groups that she saw earlier. Not taking the time to see if he would try again, Alecia burst into a run, dodging around trees and jumping over bushes, thinking that she had made it home free.

Just as she broke through the tree line, someone barreled into her from the side, slamming her into the ground. Alecia's head was spinning from the impact, so when her vision finally cleared, she started to struggle desperately. There were at least five men now, with more coming out from the trees every second. They had her pinned down on her belly, with her hands tied behind her back. 'These are the guys from earlier.' she thought, looking at the men that stood around her.

"Stop your struggling!" the man hissed, pushing Alecia's face into the dirt.

Alecia winced at the pain, but she still struggled nonetheless.

"She's spunky boss!" said a man.

"Yes, she is," said the man above her. "Perfect for what we need!" he said with a deep laugh.

Alecia was pulled up off the ground and gagged before she could say anything. There was a man on either side of her, each holding her by an arm; and no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get away.

'I sure hope Steph is doing better then I am!' she thought, hopeful for her friend.

Alecia didn't know how much time had passed since she'd woken up here. She had been taken to some village and pushed into a group of people, one of many she could see; it was there that they had finally told her what she was there for.

She was to be sold as a slave. The men that had caught her were slave traders.

Alecia was not okay with this, to put it lightly. And it just kept getting better. People kept talking about demons, and everyone was dressed up like someone out of Inuyasha, and slaves were normal here!

'Why is it that the only rational explanation I can come up with is that I'm in an anime?' she thought with a sigh. It was literally the only thing she could come up with! 'At least Steph and I are experts in this field!' she thought with a small smile.

'Well, if I am in Inuyasha, then I just have to do what any anime character does,' she thought, knowing that Steph must have come to the same conclusion. 'I just need to go with it!'

One of the men walked in and said that it was her groups turn to go out, and he looked way to happy about it. They were all walked out the doors one at a time, but before Alecia could walk out, the man grabbed her arm and gave her a disgusting grin.

"Word has gotten out about you and those strange clothes of yours," he purred, "we're going to get a lot for you, that's for sure!"

Alecia yanked her arm out of his grip and walked out to the platform with her back straight, and her face calm. Even if her jeans and t-shirt were weird here, she would still look confident!

Alecia was just planning how she was going to escape, when she caught sight of someone familiar.

'Steph!' she thought, relief filling her quickly. She could tell just by looking at Steph that she had a plan, so she simply stood and waited for her to act on it, finally reunited with her friend.

* * *

So what do you guys think? We hope to see you all in later chapters that are to come!

Alecia: Thank you! See you soon!


	5. Auction

Hey everyone! We're back again! This chapter we both worked on. I was over at Alecia's house for about 5 hours last night. We were, of course, watching Inuyasha while writing this. (And other stuff with another friend, but that is irrelevant to this... For now... Maybe...)

Alecia: And now, we'll get on with the story so Steph can _finally_ get me away from the traders! *glares at Steph*

Steph: ... I'm sorry! *hides behind laptop*

Alecia: Anyways, we don't own Inuyasha. Only our characters.

Steph: For if we did own Inuyasha... It would be screwed! XD But we'd be very happy and entertained ^^

* * *

Steph crossed her arms and impatiently drummed her fingers on her arms. The traders went in order from the slave who came on first, and made their way down. At least this group was made up of all females, so they all sold pretty well. Steph felt a little bad about not being able to help them. Some of the people who bought them didn't look very nice. This made the helpful side of Steph shudder and cry. But she had to wait and use the money she…. "acquired"... to get Alecia.

'Finally!' Steph thought as it was now Alecia's turn to be sold. She couldn't wait to leave this place. The weird smell made her nose twitch and scrunch every now and again.

The bidder stood beside Alecia with a wicked grin. He knew it was a good idea to let it slip that they had an interesting catch. There were quite a few more (and high paying) men here.

"Now my fellow buyers! We have an exquisite new slave here from far away lands. Notice the strange clothing she wears. You may either choose to keep them with her or…" He ended off with a dark smile. Many of the men laughed and agreed. This, of course, pissed Steph off even more. She _really_ couldn't wait to leave.

"Now, we'll start the bidding at 100 gold piece! Do I have 100? 100, there you go. Do I have 150? 150, sir. 200 going on bid. 200! Now do I have 250?" The man kept going up higher and higher. It felt like when Steph's grandpa would take her to cattle auctions.

"700 gold pieces here!" A man called out from the audience. '700 gold pieces, seriously?! Alecia, you better love me for this...' Steph thought with a growl. At least she knew she could call out a price. She like auctions like that. It made bidding a little easier.

"1000!" Steph called out when she heard the auctioneer call 800. It would be easier if she called that high of a price. Many of the men turned to glare slightly at her. She figured that they didn't have that much money on them. This made her smirk at the men as they grumbled about stupid, wealthy demons spoiling their fun.

The auctioneer was stunned for a few seconds. Not often did they have demons here, especially female demons. However, if she was willing to pay that much, he didn't care. "1000, do I have 1,500?"

"2000!" A tenor voice came from the right of Steph. She turned to see a _very_ heavy set man with greying hair. Steph mentally shivered, 'No, just no.'

"2500!" Steph called back. There was no way she was going to lose to this…. Guy….

"3000!" The man sneered.

"4000!"

"4500!"

"5000!" Steph glared at the man. He would not give up! The man also glared at her. He didn't want to spend that much on this girl! Though, she would make a fine addition to his harem.

"I have 5000 going once! 5000 going twice!..." The auctioneer called.

The old man growled low in his throat. He hadn't brought more than 5000 gold pieces. However, the cat demon didn't need to know that.

"5500!" The man called out blindly, and slightly panicked. He quickly recomposed himself, looking confident. He was pretty sure the demon hadn't notice. Oh how wrong he was.

"5501 gold coins!" Steph countered confidently. She could tell he was bluffing. She had seen that reaction many times when with her family. Once again, she reminded herself that next time she saw her family, she would thank them dearly for forcing her to go places with them.

"5501 going once! 5001 going twice!... Sold!" The auctioneer said loudly. He too had noticed the man's bluff. He shrugged it off, wondering what the cat demon was going to do with this slave girl. She _had_ paid quite a sum for her.

Steph let out a wicked smirk and sneer to the fat man as she went towards the back room to claim her "prize'.

* * *

Alecia was shoved back into the back room with a grunt. Whipping around in anger she snapped, "Watch it mister!" The men just laughed at her.

Alecia was still trying to figure out what she saw. Steph had cat ears… and a tail! 'Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder!' she thought. If Alecia wasn't' tied up, she would have slapped her hand on her forehead.

'I'm just glad that other man didn't get me!' she thought with a shiver. She had been fighting panic when that fat lard started betting, but Steph saved her like she knew she would. She just didn't expect her to actually buy her… she thought she'd just break her out! 'But you know, whatever works!' she thought. Glancing back at the men she silently pleaded, 'Hurry up Steph!'

* * *

When Stephanie arrived at the back, she saw Alecia still tied up with an exasperated and expectant look on her face. There were only two men in there with her.

"Ah, M'Lady! You have just made a fine purchase today!" One of the 2 men that held a rope attached to Alecia's hands said with a fake smile.

"Yes, she was quite sale for you men." Steph said coldly. She was still really pissed off, and figured it wouldn't hurt to take some of that anger out on these men. It would seem like she was pissed at how expensive her new slave was. She grabbed her bag of gold she had in a side pouch. She counted out the money silently, every once in a while glancing at Alecia. She hoped her friend got the message she was trying to send. 'I hope you know I love you!'

"Thank you, your high demoness!" The other man said with a greedy tone in his voice. He'd probably never seen that much gold altogether in his life. 'Poor, poor soul… Oh well.' Steph thought as she received the rope from the other man.

"If I may ask, M'Lady, what is it that you plan for this… Human?" The one with the money asked as Steph circled once around her friend as if she were checking her out.

"That is my business." Steph growled with a glare to the two men in the room. "Come, slave." Steph directed to Alecia. "We must leave now."

Steph pulled on the rope, dragging her friend behind her. She lead the girl out to where her horses were. She knew that if she had Alecia ride on the horse, people might get suspicious. Instead, she tied her end of the rope to Ran's saddle. She made sure no one was around as she whispered to Alecia. "Sorry about this, 'Lecia. When we leave the village I'll untie you. Until then, you're going to have to walk." The demoness took Ran's reins and tied them to Hatsu's saddle as she mounted her horse.

"Let's go." She commanded, letting Hatsu lead them out of the village. Every few yards, she had to glare or hiss or even growl at some of the men that looked at Alecia. Yep, she couldn't wait to leave this village. After a few more minutes, they reached the end of the village. Following the road, they rounded a bend and the village was out of sight.

Hatsu stopped walking so Steph could get off. She untied the rope from Ran's saddle. "You ok?" She asked as she sliced through the rope around Alecia's hands with her claws.

Alecia sighed and rubbed her wrists. "Yeah, I am now! Thanks by the way, you are the best! I'm pretty sure I would have committed suicide before that guy owned me!" Alecia pretended to vomit. "But anyway," she said, wrapping her arms around Steph in a hug, "I'm glad you're ok too!" Letting go she backed up and poked Steph's cat ears, making them twitch, "But can you please explain these!?"

Steph flicked her ears back before shaking her head. "Honestly? I have no clue. All I know is I woke up in a tree and had all these new… features… When I got down, I found some men who knew where you were. Of course, they were huge perverts, and I kinda, sorta, um…." Steph winced when she thought back. "Killed them…?"

Alecia's jaw dropped. Steph always teased about 'killing' someone, but she actually did it? Not wanting to freak her out more than she already was, she simply replied with, "Well… I'm sure they deserved it?" She then continued, "I just woke up at the bottom of a tree, and got caught by a bunch of those traders. But don't think that I went down without a fight!" she said with a smirk.

"Ha, I'll believe that." Steph said with a grateful smirk. It fell shortly after as she thought about their predicament. "Say, 'Lecia. Where or when do you think we are? I don't recognize anything around here!"

Alecia sighed. "I really don't know. The only explanation I could come up with is that we're in an anime, specifically Inuyasha. Tell me I'm not the only one that has thought that!" she said, not wanting to sound crazy.

"Nope!" Steph said with a smile, making a pop sound with the 'p'. "That's what I thought too. Some of the people here look like the background characters from it." She said glancing back at the village. "And it explains my new looks."

"Good!" Alecia sighed in relief. After a moment, she turned to Steph with a slightly accusing look. "Say, why did you get a makeover and demon powers and I'm still the same?"

"Uuuuhhh…" Steph took a step back. "I'm… special…?" Steph squeaked playfully. She smiled at her friend. "But um, I'm sure you're gonna be awesome, too! Why else would you also end up here?" She shrugged. Hatsu neighed and nodded his black head. "Looks like Hatsu agrees with me." Steph said turning to her horse and stroked his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised that you can talk to horses?" Alecia said with a playful sigh. Walking over to the horse in question, she softly said. "Hatsu, huh? Pleased to meet you." she finished, softly stroking the creature.

"Yep, he and this other horse, Ran, they used to belong to the men I… Met earlier. They now belong to us. Ran, she'll belong to you." Steph said nodding over to light brown mare.

"Heck yeah!" Alecia cried. Climbing up onto Ran, she turned to Steph and said simply. "I'm on a horse."

Steph let out an indignant sound. Chuckling, she shook her head and saddled her own horse. "And so am I. What say we head to another village and find you some different clothes?" Steph teased. Maybe if they kept going place to place, they would find out more about where they were.

"Sounds good to me!" she said with a grin. Giving Steph a teasing glare she quickly added, "But I am NOT wearing anything like you are!"

Steph laughed as the two girls headed off, ready to find out what lied ahead of them.

* * *

Steph:... So... What do you think? Next chapter, we'll FINALLY meet the Inuyasha characters! Aren't you all excited?

Alecia: I know I am! But please, let us know what you think!

Ja ne!


	6. One Year Later

Hello peoples! We are back! And we have the Inuyasha Characters here! It only took a few chapters XD

Anyways, we hope you like this chapter.

Alecia: Yes, because this chapter was so fun to write! XD

Steph: Agreed ^^

* * *

It had been a year since the girls had been in what they now knew _was_ Feudal Japan, Inuyasha. They had heard some demon names that they recognized. But they had yet to hear any of the main characters names.

During their life they made here, the girls changed their names. Steph didn't sound like a very intimidating demon name, so she changed it to Zaira. Alecia had changed hers to a smother name to say, Maryn.

Zaira had found that when she was really mad, she could transform into a giant cat demon with a split tail. Sometimes it would change to two tails when really aggravated. The girls had found this out when a group of demons attacked and really hurt Maryn. Needless to say, Maryn tried to make sure Zaira never got too pissed.

Maryn did find out how she fit in. She was a quite powerful Minko. Some even called her a Sorceress. She had very strong magic. When Maryn discovered this, she figured her new baggier outfit suited her well.

They became very close with their horses, Hatsu and Ran. Sometimes the girls would leave their horses somewhere safe, away from danger. When that happened, Maryn would hop on Zaira's back and she would run. It was quite an interesting site since Maryn was a good half foot taller than Zaira.

They traveled all over, to many villages, learning about themselves, and their new world. Sometimes, Maryn would pull a "Miroku". At least, that's what the girls called it. They would find a nice looking place, and Maryn would 'perform an exorcism' on whatever 'darkness' they found. Most of the time though, they would go to actual places that needed help. All seemed to go well with how the girls were living.

* * *

About a month ago, the girls heard about how the Sacred Jewel was broken and now in little shards. This brought both relief and stress to the girls. Relief, because they knew when it was now that they were in; Stress, because they knew pretty well what was going to happen. The girls figured they would eventually run into the group (hopefully), so they decided they would start collecting the jewel shards. So far, they had six in their possession.

The first, they found shortly after the shards dispersed. Maryn found it by accident… Well, kind of. Maryn said that she saw something "shiny". Of course, Zaira was all up for that. She like shiny, especially if it was a shiny, metal weapon. But as the girls got closer, the cat demon started to feel a little antsy. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was being drawn to something. After a few more feet, the girls saw a large raccoon demon. The demon was destroying everything in it's path. That's when Maryn said she saw a shard in its head.

Zaira quickly took down the raccoon and took the shard carefully. She handed it to Maryn. She knew what it could do to demons, even sweet and gentle ones. The cat didn't want to risk it.

Soon the girls found another, then another. They just kept collecting them, hoping to soon find Kagome so they could give the shards to her.

* * *

A roar from a inside a large mansion slowly faded as Zaira quickly finished off the demon that had been terrorizing this family for a few days. Maryn tucked away the jewel shard the demon had in a small bag tied around her neck. The demoness tossed away the body of the dead demon as Maryn finished off purifying the mansion. "There, that oughta do it. I am sorry that we hadn't arrived here sooner." Maryn said putting up the last seal. She turned back to face the old owner as he waved his hand.

"No, no. You and your friend have been of much help, even if we had to put up with it for a little." The man said cheerfully as Zaira came back. "Please, won't you two ladies stay the night?"

"We wouldn't wanna intrude." Zaira said tieing a strip of bandage on her arm.

"Oh please, I insist!" The old man said. "You both have helped this old man, it's the least I could do!"

The girls were lead into the mansion to stay the night, much to their enjoyment. After the servants left them a large dinner, Maryn looked over to find Zaira's bandage loose and nearly sliding off her arm.

"You need some help with that?" Maryn asked with a laugh, coming over to the cat demon.

"N-no! I got this!" Zaira said trying to retie the bandage with one hand. After failing for a couple of minutes she looked away pouting. "... Yes, I need help."

Maryn chuckled softly, grabbing the bandage and tieing it quickly and effectively. As a second thought, she let her hand float just above Zaira's arm and focused on it determinedly. A blue light started to glow from her hand, soothing whatever pain that was there.

"That should help somewhat," she said with a smile.

"Maryn, thou art amazing!" Zaira said flexing her arm. She gave her friend a tight hug. She was about to let go when she stiffened. "Maryn, I smell demons." Zaira said sitting up straight, sniffing the air. "I smell three demons…. And I think humans, too."

Maryn stared at Zaira, obviously confused. "Heading towards the mansion?" her gaze became hard. "That's pretty dumb, demons aren't usually that stupid. And the fact that they're with humans..." standing up and grabbing her sword she turned to Zaira. "I bet you're suspecting the same thing that I am, but shall we check it out, just to make sure?"

Nodding, Zaira stood up, making sure her daggers were still in their place on her cross scabbards on her lower back. She followed behind the Minko as they made their way to the entrance.

Maryn walked out of the mansion and came face to face with a very familiar half-demon and his friends, Zaria standing right behind her out of sight.

"Oi! What are ya doing here, demon?" Inuyasha said sniffing.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. How can you say this beautiful Minko is a demon?" The monk said charmingly.

Zaira stiffened when she remembered how flirtatious Miroku was. She resisted the urge to face-palm. She wondered how her friend would react.

"Thank you kind monk," Maryn said with a gentle smile, ignoring Inuyasha's comment completely. "I am here to purify this place, a very dark presence resides over it. If my presence bothers you, I'm leaving in the morning."

Kagome walked up towards Maryn with a suspicious look. "There's just something about you. I don't know what it is though."

"She's a freakin' demon!" Inuyasha shouted.

Maryn got a slightly annoyed look on her face and Inuyasha's yelling. "I'm not a demon Inuyasha," she said simply. Turning to Kagome and smiling kindly, "I'm a minko, like you Kagome, that is partly what you're feeling."

"Partly?" Sango asked. Kirara mewed from her shoulder.

Zaira heard the mew and knew what the nekomata had said. So Kirara knew she was there, huh? She couldn't wait to come out from hiding. She wanted to wait a few more minutes though for Inuyasha to say something stupid again.

"Yes Sango," Maryn said, "There is more to me than meets the eye, I'm more than a pretty face as Miroku says," she said with a smirk.

"What? That you're a freakin' DEMON!" Inuyasha bellowed, annoyed that everyone was ignoring him.

Zaira let out a sigh, "She's not a demon," she said walking out from behind Maryn. "I am, you stupid hanyou!" The cat demon's ears were layed back on her head as her tail swished slowly.

Maryn set a calming hand on Zaira's shoulder. "Calm down Zaira," she said softly, "he's just upset."

Zaira let out a low growl in the back of her throat, but calmed down. No use in getting on to bad terms with them now. Kirara jumped down from Sango's shoulder and hopped up into Zaira's arms. It let out a few mews and purrs. "Thanks Kirara, I know he's like this a lot right now."

Shippo, who was on Kagome's shoulders spoke up. "How do you guys know our names?" He asked looking at the two women.

Maryn smiled at Shippo's question, honestly not sure how to answer it. "Well," she started, glancing at Zaira to tell her that she could jump in at any time. "For one, your names are slowly getting better known across the land. And two…" she paused, looking over at Zaira.

Zaira gave a small smirk and waved her arm to let Maryn know she was free to say the excuse they were going to use for now.

"I can see visions of the future!" she said, straight face and calm tone. "It is rare, and you may not believe me, but it's true."

Miroku nodded sagely, "Yes, I have heard of some powerful Minkos who have that ability. To find such a one as pretty as yourself is truly an honor." He made his way towards the two girls.

Maryn gave a sly wink to Zaira, not letting the others see it. She generously let Miroku take her hand and bow to her, letting a soft and sweet smile grace her features. "Thank you Miroku," she said sweetly, "We are also honored to meet a monk of your skills."

"Then, my great Minko-sama, would you also have the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku said seriously. Everyone in Kagome's group either fell, or face-palmed. Zaira raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to bust out laughing as she scratched Kirara's head.

'Saw that one coming from a mile away,' Maryn thought bluntly. 'But, lets have a little more fun with him!' she thought, holding back a smile.

Placing her other hand on top of Miroku's, she looked into his eyes with solemn regret. "That is a great honor indeed Miroku-sama, but I am afraid I must decline. I have many responsibilities as a Minko, as I'm sure you understand, and if things were different…" she trailed off, giving him a sad smile. 'I should have been an actor!' she thought.

Zaira nuzzled her face deeper into Kirara's fur to hide the light laughter coming out. Sango and Kagome were stunned, Shippo looked confused, and Inuyasha looked impatient.

Miroku nodded solemnly, "Ah, yes, I understand." He slowly wrapped an arm around the Priestess and held her close. "If only it were different, and we did not have these responsibilities."

"Yes," Maryn sighed, leaning into his embrace. 'The final touch!' she thought. She then pulled away slightly, stood up on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Miroku's cheek, making the jaws drop of everyone in his group.

Zaira stopped breathing altogether when she glimpsed up from Kirara's fur to see her friend kiss Miroku. Kirara cocked her head to the side and mewed a few times noticing Zaira's stillness. A loud, long string of laughter left the cat demoness mouth as she couldn't hold it in any longer. She calmed her laughter down at the strange looks she received. "I'm sorry. Um, Kirara just said something really funny to me. Sorry." Zaira said with a light chuckle at the end.

Because of Zaira's outburst, Maryn was having a hard time keeping her laughter in check. Pulling away from Miroku with a gentle smile, she turned to the others. "I'm assuming that you're looking for a place to stay? I bet if we ask the master of this mansion to let our 'friends' stay the night, he would let you, if you're interested that is." she finished softly.

Kagome quickly agreed. "Yes! That would be wonderful, thank you!"

"Eh?! Ya can't be serious!" Inuyasha said outraged. He was _not_ going to stay in the same place with that stupid cat demon.

Just then, the old master of the mansion stepped out. "Of course. It would be my pleasure to let the friends of Maryn-sama and Zaira-sama stay the night. I have plenty of room for you all. I will have my servants fetch you more food. Shall I have them bring it to your room, Maryn-sama?" The old man asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." she said with a smile to the old man. Maryn liked him a lot, and was glad that they'd helped him and his family. Turning to the group, "Well, I guess that's settled! Follow us for food, then the servants with show you to your rooms."

Inuyasha let out a growl. "I already told you! I'm not staying here! Not with that stupid cat demon! Che! I'd rather stay with that stupid wolf than these two!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Shippo said appalled.

"Inuyasha, that's not something you should ever say to such nice and beautiful women." Miroku defended.

"Che!"

"Inu-ya-sha…" The voice of Kagome said sweetly. The dog demon froze at the tone. That was never a good tone for him to hear coming from her. He carefully took a step back from the girl.

"Sit!"

* * *

Alecia: Haha, so what did you all think? Entertaining, right? I couldn't stop laughing when we were writing this! We'll hopefully have more chapters up soon!

Steph: Yep! Whenever the two of us can get together with either her laptop or mine, we'll get working on the new chapters. Until then, peace out!


	7. The First Night

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating that soon. We couldn't find a time to write this part together. We had some other matters to attend to.

Alecia: Yep, like work, and being dragged by our other friend to be "social"

Steph: *shivers* Although, we did get some Dairy Queen blizzards at those times!

Alecia: Yus! I love the pumpkin pie one!

Steph: Maybe we'll go again on Wednesday? Anyways, have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the room, fresh bruises and cuts covering his face. Needless to say, he was not pleased. The rest of the group all sat around a low table filled with food.

"Come now Inuyasha, we should be honored that these two lovely ladies are willing to let us stay the night with them in this mansion." Miroku tried to persuade the dog boy to stop sulking.

"Yeah Inuyasha! Zaira's cool!" Shippo agreed sitting next to the cat demon. Kirara mewed in agreement from her lap.

Maryn chuckled at their words. "Even if you don't like us Inuyasha, it really shouldn't stop you from eating!" She said, hiding a smile.

Inuyasha glared at the Minko, "I don't care about you. It's _her_ that I don't like!"

Zaira glanced up from her plate of food. "It's 'cause you're a stupid dog and I'm a cat. Cats are better, hands down." Zaira said with a shrug.

"Che, of course you would say something like that, you stupid cat!" Inuyasha countered.

"Ya damn rat!" Zaira said not really paying attention. After a second, she stopped and started laughing.

Everyone in the group looked at the cat questioningly. "What?" Kagome and Sango asked together.

Maryn laughed softly. Turning to the two girls, she shook her head. "Don't worry about it," She explained, "It's an inside joke." Turning to Zaira, she said. "I doubt Yuki would've appreciated that." A small smirk grew on her face.

"Heh, as long as I'm Kyo, I don't care!" Zaira said smiling. "Besides, would you rather I call Inuyasha 'Shigure'?"

Maryn, still trying to keep up her 'wise Minko' act in case someone walked in, had to keep from busting up laughing.

"Ah Fruits Basket," she thought, "how we'll miss you!" Since Zaira was sitting right next to her, she leaned over and said in her ear so only she could her. "I don't think we need Shigure," she said, "we already have Miroku!" She smirked.

Zaira burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to clutch her side. After a few minutes of this, she slowly regained control of herself. "S-sorry." She chuckled out, grabbing a piece of fruit to eat.

All of Kagome's group continued to stare at the cat demon. Sango was the first to speak. "You're not like most demons I've met, Zaira. You act different from what I thought a cat demon would be like." The demon hunter observed.

Zaira nodded, "Yep! Probably. Thank this human next to me. She's amazing!"

Maryn smiled in thanks at Zaira's words. "I really haven't done much at all, Zaira is just a good soul." she said, giving the demon a side hug. "I think another reason is because she is free, not like other demons are, but really free."

Everyone looked at the two girls with strange looks. "What do you mean, 'really free'?" Kagome asked.

Zaira looked at them with a smile. "It means what it means. I'm free. Kinda like… I guess you could say… A free spirit. I'm not bound to anyone or anything. I just do what I want to do. I'm free to choose my own way."

"But, aren't you working for Maryn-sama?" Sango asked confused.

Shaking her head, the cat demon replied, "No. I'm working _with_ her. She's my friend, and I would do anything for her." Zaira smiled as she looked over at the Minko.

Maryn smiled back, glad that she had a friend like Zaira with her here in this place. She didn't know where she would have been if Zaria hadn't' been here. No, scratch that, she knew exactly where she would've been. A slave to that fat lard at the auction. "The feeling is definitely mutual!" she said sincerely.

Zaira laughed lightly before shifting a little to lay her head down in Maryn's lap. She slowly started to purr as Shippo and Kirara made they way to lay against her. Zaira opened one eye to look at the little demons, before closing it and continuing her purring. After a second, she raised her arm, finger pointing up. "And yes! I know I'm weird!" She called before she went back to snuggling the Priestess's leg.

Maryn smiled gently at the scene, glad that Shippo and Kirara liked Zaira as much as they did already. That would work in their favor.

"So," Maryn started, "What was your business here in this part of the land?" she asked them, looking at each member of the group in turn. "If you don't mind me saying, other than Zaira and I, humans traveling with demons is a quite rare." she looked off into the night, running her hand through Zaira's hair as she did. "In my vision, the one that showed me all of you… I could tell you were looking for something, and some_one. _But I couldn't tell what or who exactly." she looked back at the group. "So I'm asking." she finished simply. 'Man, I am _really_ playing up this vision thing.' she thought to herself.

"Che, and why should we tell you?" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. The hanyou flinched slightly at the girl's tone. "What could be the harm of telling her?"

Inuyasha glared and turned his head away. He was still untrusting of the two new girls. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha, while Sango watched warily as Kagome explained.

"Well, we're looking for the jewel shards of the Sacred Jewel." Kagome said softly. "As for who, we'd rather not say yet."

"I suspected as much," Maryn said softly. "I could see the glow of the jewel slightly in my vision, but I had hoped I was wrong. The jewel has been missing for years… It's the reason demons have been getting so restless and hostile lately I suppose." she looked at Kagome and her friends carefully, knowing that Zaira would go with whatever she decided to say next.

"Why do you seek the jewel?" she said firmly. "Can you tell me truly that your intentions are pure?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. She quickly explained, "It is not that I don't trust you. I can feel the goodness in each of your hearts." she paused for a moment. "But the jewel _can _corrupt good hearts with a lust for power, it can change people." she looked sadly at Kagome. "So, again," she asked. "Why do you seek the jewel? What do you have to do with it?"

Everyone looked at each other, then at Inuyasha. He still had his head turned away from them all. He noticed everyone was quiet. Turning around, he noticed all the pointed stares. "What?"

Kagome turned back to Maryn. "We want to put the shards back together to recreate the jewel." The girl explained, keeping out the fact that they were trying to keep the shards from getting into Naraku's grasp.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then nodded with Kagome's reason.

Maryn sighed. "I can feel that you are hiding at least some of the truth from us," she said bluntly yet softly. "But I suppose you have your reasons for hiding things from us, you have only just met us after all." she gave a small understanding smile.

Sango shifted in her place a little. "Sorry, it's just we're not used to finding people who we can trust."

Zaira lifted her head slightly, "We _totally_ understand that one!"

Maryn nodded in agreement. Noticing that everyone seemed to be done eating, she stood and smiled at each in turn. "If you are finished, I can call the servants to take you to your rooms so you can get some rest." Turning to Inuyasha she chuckled softly, "Last chance to get some food if you want some Inuyasha."

"Che."

Zaira looked over at the dog with a blank face. Grabbing an apple, she chucked it towards the dog's head. He fell forward with the force from the throw.

"Oi! What'd you do that for!" Inuyasha screamed at the cat.

"You needed to eat." Zaira said bluntly.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! Stupid cat!"

"Better than being a stupid hanyou."

Inuyasha let out a low growl and leaned forward in a more aggressive position. Zaira stood in a crouched position letting out a hiss.

Maryn could tell that this was going to turn ugly very fast. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, placing herself between the two, holding out her hands as if to stop them. Focusing her power, her aura seemed to shine and crackle with energy, surrounding her and making her hair float around her gently. "Zaira!" she said firmly, the one word making her intention clear, silently reprimanding her. Turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she said, her voice seeming to echo through the small room. "Calm yourself! Zaira may have started it," her eyes seemed to glow, "but if you actually hurt her… you had best not underestimate my abilities!"

Zaira flinched into a smaller position. Letting out a small whine, she curled up beside the Minko. Inuyasha had backed up to the wall, shaking slightly. Sango and Kagome stood still watching everything with surprised looks. Miroku's expression was something along the lines of awed. Kirara and Shippo were looking back and forth between the two demons, wondering whose side they should be on.

"On that note, why don't we all go to bed?" Miroku asked standing up. That would probably be the safest route for now. The hunter and school girl agreed with the monk. Zaira stood up, Shippo jumping on her shoulder, Kirara in her arms as she grabbed another apple.

Inuyasha stood as if nothing had happened. As he made his way towards the door to where the monk was, he walked past the cat demon with a growl. Zaira let out her own light growl, but laced it with the whispered word, "Sorry." Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks when he heard that.

"What?" He asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

Zaira turned to face him with a glare. She made her way past him and shoved the apple in his hand. "Sorry." She mumbled before heading off in the direction of her room.

Watching Zaira walk out of the room, Maryn gave a small smile at her grudging apology to the half demon. Turning to the others who had not left yet, she sighed, trying to hide the fact that she was trembling from overusing her powers, still not completely recovered from using them earlier that day. "I am truly sorry. Even though Zaira can take care of herself, I am still protective of her." she looked away for a moment before continuing, "She is the only friend I have," she said truthfully, looking at them again. "So I apologise."

"It's quite alright." Miroku said knowingly. "They are after all, a cat and a dog. Those two animals have never gotten along well."

Kagome looked at the other Minko with a solemn look. 'Only friend?' She thought. She could understand being protective over your friends, and in Maryn's case, her _only_ friend. Maybe these two women weren't all that bad. Maybe they were just lonely and looking for other people to be their friends? Sango felt the same as Kagome, but in a slightly different way. She knew she often acted that way when it came to her little brother, Kohaku. The demon and Priestess seemed close like they had used to be. It seemed a little strange to her, but didn't dwell on it too much.

Inuyasha had looked at the demon as she left, a confused look on his face. Shaking his head after he heard what the Minko had said, he also left out of the room. A servant had been their to lead the others to their rooms. "Oi, Miroku, let's go." He called back, the apple still in his hand. The demon sniffed at it a little before he took a bite. He was a little hungry actually.

Miroku sighed as he bowed to Maryn. "Good night, my dear Maryn-sama. Sango, Kagome."

Maryn smiled gently at Miroku. "Good night, Miroku-sama. Good night Sango, Kagome." Watching them leave, Maryn slid the door closed and finally allowed herself to sway and collapse on the futon. 'Good thing Zaira left, she'd just worry for me,' she thought, curling up silently. 'I shouldn't have used that much of my powers so soon after killing that demon and purifying the mansion!' sighing to herself, Maryn closed her eyes with one last thought. 'I'm sure I'll be better in the morning… I hope.'

* * *

Steph: How was that chapter for you all? Yeah, Zaira and Inuyasha get along like cats and dogs. Can you just feel the love between them? *said sarcastically*

Alecia: Don't worry, they'll get along... Eventually... Maybe...?

Steph: We'll see. I hope they do! So stay tuned!

Ja ne!


End file.
